


let's be in love

by humalong



Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Gen, M/M, honestly thats all this is just a lot of fluff and sugar, i am weak i am very weak, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humalong/pseuds/humalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is just past nine o'clock sunday morning, and hongbin is sitting at his desk, warm coffee in a paper cup in one hand and computer mouse in the other, waiting for his boyfriend's name and icon to appear on his screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be in love

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago for my bff, who is the only person i know that shares my strange affection for these two cuties lol. there isnt enough gongbin in the world and im here to start a revolution VIVA. posted as a way to cheer myself up. probably a bit OOC, but its all ridiculous goopy sappy stuff and it makes me smile. :')  
> title comes from ['I Saw Lightning' by Telekinesis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZohClryNtx4). crossposted to [tumblr](http://hongbonbon.tumblr.com/post/143830300349/lets-be-in-love) and [livejournal](http://asplashofcolour.livejournal.com/3875.html)!

it is just past nine o'clock sunday morning, and hongbin is sitting at his desk, warm coffee in a paper cup in one hand and computer mouse in the other, waiting for his boyfriend's name and icon to appear on his screen. his fingers tap restlessly against the plastic surface of the mouse, his leg bounces in anticipation beneath the table, and although he knows it's only a matter of minutes until chansik shows up, hongbin's anxiousness makes them stretch on and on until they feel like centuries. but still, he waits.

sunday is their date morning (date night for chansik), the precious window of hours tucked between the timezones of New York and Seoul that they've managed to reserve for themselves. they've never missed a date, not in the few months since they've made them a regular occurrence, and hongbin often makes it through his busy week of schoolwork and part-time employment with the promise of chansik's smiles and laughter as his motivation. 

today, however, is a bit different. today, when hongbin woke up and checked his phone, he was greeted by the sight of chansik filling his screen, making a tiny heart with his thumb and forefinger. his hair was windswept, strands caught whipping around his face in the breeze. he was alight with the backdrop of New York lights, bright buildings and the hint of a hazy setting sun, and his lips were curled into a small and easy smile. the accompanying text beneath the picture read 'waiting for the bus home. i cant wait to see u tonight! ^^'

he had spent a long time staring at the picture on his phone, longer than usual, memorizing every small detail, reading the words over and over and feeling his heart leap up into his throat. he stared, and then made a small 'ah' noise to himself, and then he rolled and pressed his face to the pillow and his hands to his chest to stop his heart from beating in triple time, and he had a revelation. he was in love. stupidly and preposterously in love.

he mulled over this information as he shuffled out of bed and to the shower, standing beneath the warm spray of water and mouthing the words to himself. it swirled in his mind and his heart, all along his walk to the convenience store. 'i love him,' he said quietly, experimentally, to himself as he stirred creamer into his coffee; and then, upon the giddy satisfaction that phrase brought, 'i love _you_ ' under his breath as he walked up to the counter to pay. the cashier looked perplexed and slightly put off by the grin on hongbin's face, but he paid them no mind, instead mumbling the words quietly to himself out the door and all along the walk home. 'i love you, i love you, i love you.' they were words that felt right to say, like they'd been waiting patiently for the right moment to reveal themselves and now was the time. and as he walked in the door and toed his shoes off at the entrance, hongbin decided, with nervous resolve, that they were words that should be shared.

and so, when chansik's call comes in at 9:07, just like it does every sunday morning, hongbin pauses before he answers and takes two deep breaths. he tells himself that today is the day, and he says it one last time, loud and firm: 'i love you.' he nods, feeling anxious but sure, and then, hands shaking slightly, he answers.

chansik fills his screen, smiling and waving. ‘good morning, choco!’

hongbin feels like every bone in his body melts at once, and he doesn't try to stop the silly grin that blossoms on his face. 'good evening, chansikkie.' 

their conversation comes easily, as it always does. they talk about how their weeks have gone, how they've been spending their time. chansik talks about his adventures studying abroad, and hongbin listens intently, picturing the scenery and laughing at the stories chansik tells of his classmates and the people he meets. hongbin shows off some of the pictures he's taken, and chansik ooh's and aah's and demands that some be sent to him, 'so that i can decorate my dorm room with them and show my roommate what a great photographer my boyfriend is.' (when hongbin points out that chansik does that enough already, chansik shrugs and flashes a coy smile. 'there's no such thing as enough.') chansik scolds hongbin for not eating properly, and hongbin pouts, telling chansik that he'll just have to come and cook for him since he knows hongbin's useless in a kitchen, and chansik laughs and promises, and hongbin lets himself get caught up in the sound of it and laughs along too, and it feels perfect. everything is comfortable and warm and worth the week's wait; and all throughout their chatter the words knock against hongbin's teeth, push at his lips trying to escape, but he holds them back and waits for the right moment.

it's hours later, late at night in chansik's dorm and well past one in the afternoon in hongbin's apartment, when chansik yawns and props himself up on one arm, eyes heavy with drowsiness. hongbin bites the inside of his cheek and smiles, appreciating the sight of his sleepy boyfriend and cooing audibly. 'are you tired?' he asks, teasing.

chansik shakes his head, shaggy hair bouncing around his face. 'not at all,' he mumbles; then after a moment of thought, holds up one hand and pinches his fingers together. 'maybe only a little bit. it was a busy week.'

hongbin clicks his tongue and shakes his head. 'what are you doing, then? go to bed, it's late. you need to sleep.'

'but...' chansik whines, and hongbin can't stop himself from laughing at the pained expression on his face. ‘isn’t it rude to sleep when you’re on a date?'

'go to bed,' hongbin says flatly, and when chansik whines again, hongbin shushes him and says 'you can always see me in your dreams.'

there's a brief silent pause, and then chansik is groaning and laughing at the same time, face scrunched up in a cross between enjoyment and extreme shame. 'that was _so bad_ ,' he says to a backdrop of hongbin’s rambling giggles, but his voice drips with fondness and hongbin feels pleasant butterflies stirring in his stomach. 'but you've convinced me. if i can dream of you, it will be worth it.'

there's a quiet lull while hongbin's giggle fit dies down, and they're left sitting and staring at each other, matching smiles on their faces. it's quiet, but not an uncomfortable sort, and hongbin takes the moment to enjoy the tiny upwards curve of the corners of chansik's mouth and the way his hand rubs idly at the back of his neck. he thinks about one day taking that hand in his own, smoothing chansik's hair back with his free fingers and leaning in close for a kiss. there's a tightness in his chest and a fire in his veins, and hongbin decides that now is the moment.

'hey,' he says quietly, almost too quiet to hear, but chansik still perks up at the noise and leans towards his screen.

'hey,' he says in return, smile growing wider and eyebrow arching just so, and it takes a lot of resolve for hongbin not to melt into a puddle in his chair.

'i have something to tell you,' he says, glancing down and playing with his hands in his lap. 'something important.'

chansik looks intrigued, and wheels his chair forward, chin in his hands and a spark of interest in his eyes. 'go for it,' he says lightly. 'i'm always listening.'

hongbin tilts his head and opens his mouth, running through a thousand different ways of saying the things he wants. he closes his mouth, opens it again, and his attempt at speech comes out sounding more like a squeak, which makes chansik laugh, and when chansik laughs hongbin follows suit. time ticks by with the both of them caught up in their laughter, until chansik breaks it by asking 'is that the important thing you wanted to tell me?'

one hand waving in the air in dismissal, hongbin shakes his head. 'no, no,' he says, then pauses and with as much ease as he can muster, says 'i wanted to tell you that i'm in love with you.'

chansik leans back slightly, the smile on his face growing, and hongbin hunches his shoulders and feels his grin begin to match. his gaze is steady, and he makes sure to look chansik in the eyes as he says it: 'i love you.'

it's silent for a small stretch, until chansik laughs, quiet and soft, and leans forward on his elbows. 'i was waiting,' he says, then laughs again, leaning even closer to his screen. 'i was waiting forever for you to say it.'

'were you?' hongbin replies, breathless and content, and he scoots forward too, until it feels like they're clustered together and whispering conspiratorially. 'i'm sorry i made you wait so long.'

‘better late than never. i’ll forgive you this time.’ they smile at each other for far longer than necessary, and hongbin feels the affection that he harbors in his heart spark and expand, until he feels consumed. it's a good feeling, he decides; a wonderful one.

'you should say it again.' chansik has that teasing, cat-like smile on his face, the one hongbin can never say no to, no matter how hard he tries. 'i'm not sure i heard you quite right the first time.'

hongbin's laughter is uncontrollable and his hands fly to the sides of his face and press against his cheeks to quell the warmth pooling there, but he obliges all the same. 'i love you,' he says, and then for good measure, 'i love you, i love you, i love you.'

he can tell chansik is basking in it, can practically see him wrapping himself up in the words like a blanket; and finally, gently, he says 'i love you, too,' and hongbin's world goes spinning in the best of ways.


End file.
